Seis sentidos
by Gerhardus
Summary: Todos murmuran que el diablo esta enamorado de Sakura Haruno.


**Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Sin embargo esta historia es totalmente de mi pertenencia.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**SEIS SENTIDOS**

.

.

_"Y le regaló una flor sin pétalos, para que nunca supiera si le quería o no."_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**OBSERVAR**

Las nubes se alzaban a lo alto cubriendo la mayor parte del sol, y los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban por la forma tan _gaseosa_ de estas, atravesaban la vitrina de una elegante tienda con numerosos vestidos y accesorios femeninos, los murmullos sobre salían y mas de un hombre que transitaba por la acera asomaba un poco la cabeza para saber de que se trataba todo eso.

Las mujeres se encontraban fascinadas pues a la gigantesca tienda _Love in love_ le había llegado nueva mercancía y no solo eso si no que con ella también habían llegado nuevos modelos. Y no precisamente _femeninos._

_¿Divertirse?_

–Si, como si pudiera– murmuro Sakura entres dientes.

–¿Dijiste algo S?–pregunto Ino.

–No, fue tu imaginación.

Llevaban mas de dos horas metidas en esa tienda, los pies le empezaban a doler y las voces tan chillonas de las demás clientas le empezaban a dar jaqueca. Quizás era demasiado _delicada_ pero ella realmente no quería permanecer en ese lugar tan lleno de hormonas y de perfume C_hannel._

Sin contar que su amiga Ino tenia que tener una cubeta bajo su barbilla por tanta baba que estaba derramando.

Frente a ella se encontraban seis modelos de Calvin Klein. Modelos de _carne y hueso, _y todas las mujeres a su alrededor parecían perros hambrientos. Exceptuando ella, ella no tenia tiempo para esas cosas demasiado preocupada estaba por irse de ahí y terminar la tesis que entregaría en dos días.

–¡Mira S!–chillo Ino con la cara roja como granada.

Los modelos empezaron a hacer poses y a enmarcar mas sus notorios músculos. Ya cansada Sakura esquivo a unas cuantas mujeres y franqueo la puerta, respirando su libertad. Era absurdo admirar a esos hombres, siempre había creído que mucho musculo era poco cerebro y la mayoría de sus citas hechas por Ino lo habían confirmado.

Ya luego se disculparía con Ino por abandonarla, justamente cruzaba la calle cuando escucho un grito:

–¡Hey!–no estaba totalmente segura de que se dirigiera a ella pero, por inercia voltio a donde se encontraba la voz masculina.

Un chico de un metro ochenta y nueve, cabello negro y vestido en solo un bóxer genial. Que _suerte._ No lo pensó dos veces cuando volvió a retomar su curso, con un paso mas deprisa e ignorando la voz masculina tan insistente que aun le gritaba a lo lejos.

.

.

–Pudiste por lo menos avisarme–recrimino Ino con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo siento, solo que me empece a sentir mal y tu parecías tan _encantada_ con eso de los modelos, que simplemente preferí no arruinarlo–hablo en voz calmada–como compensación yo pago el postre-se ofreció Sakura.

Se encontraban en una cafetería en el centro de Checoslovaquia, un lugar muy popular y transcurrido por gente de todas las edades, ella había ordenado un expreso cargado, y como si lo dulce en Ino no fuera suficiente ella pidió un expreso de vainilla con leche.

–Pues no me haré del rogar–comento con una risita.

–El día en que te hagas del rogar, tendrás el valor de hablarle a Sai–soltó Sakura burlonamente.

Sai era un pintor muy reconocido en la zona, tenia su galería frente a la floristería de Ino, y desde el primero momento en que lo vio quedo enamorada de el. Claro hasta ese entonces Ino jamas le había dirigido la palabra a Sai, solo investigaba pequeñas cositas, como su nombre, y si era soltero.

Ino bufo molesta con las mejillas a revolotear.

–No creo que ni ese día tenga el valor de hablarle-comento la rubia.–En todo caso, ¿cuando es que tu te conseguirás un novio?–indago– tienes veinticinco años y aun eres virgen–sonrió socarronamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de sentir su cara explotar, era bien conocido por todos los amigos de ambas que ella seguía conservando su castidad, y no era por que fuera fea o algo parecido. A sus veinticinco años Sakura media uno setenta, con piernas largas y caderas anchas, poco busto, ojos enormes de un singular verde grisaseo y con su peculiar cabellera color rosa. Era como una bailarina de _ballet,_ solo que ella se dedico a ser medico y a su corta edad estaba por graduarse y con honores. Solo que las relaciones amorosas a ella simplemente no le interesaban.

–Pronto estaré en un hospital, no tengo tiempo para eso–contraataco Sakura– Ademas no lo necesito. –añadió.

Ino alzo las cejas excentricamente, como diciendo «repitelo hasta que te convenzas»

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, dando paso a las estrellas y con ellas al frio. Ino se despidió de Sakura, ya que su casa quedaba mas lejos y era bastante peligroso andar de noche por esos lugares, que aun que eran tranquilos no se libraban de los asaltos. En cambio Sakura decidió quedarse un poco mas.

Observaba la vitrina que daba a la acera, donde empezaban a trascurrir cada vez menos personas, a eso de las once decidió irse. Le gustaba dar paseos por la noche, y sentir el frió aun que en ese momento no parecía tan apetecible ya que el centro de Checoslovaquia daba un aspecto bastante aterrador.

Ya se sentía mas segura, faltaba una calle para llegar a su acogedor hogar donde _Milk_ su gatita la recibiría. Antes de llegar a la esquina visualizo a unos cuantos jóvenes, en su mayoría hombres que se encontraban charlando, paso por enfrente con la cabeza recta sin voltear a verlos.

–Vaya trasero que se carga la rosita–comento uno de los chicos.

–Ve y mírale el trasero a tu mama idiota–mordaz Sakura le saco el dedo indice, haciendo que los demás del grupo soltaran sonoras carcajadas. Continuo a paso rápido hacia su casa, a lo lejos se volvió a escuchar como una voz masculina le gritaba:

–¡Hey!–eso había sonado tan familiar, como un _deja vu _se detuvo y voltio hacia donde provenía el grito.

El mismo chico de uno ochenta y nueve, cabello negro, pero esta vez con ropa. _Acosador _gritaba la mente de Sakura, el chico venia trotando a donde ella se encontraba, se detuvo frente a ella y le entrego una bufanda color lavanda.

–El otro día en la tienda _Love in love _se te callo esto, te seguí para entregártelo pero creo que te asuste–comento el pelinegro con una voz burlona, provocando que Sakura girara un poco la cabeza apenada por su comportamiento- ¿vives a qui? –apunto a la caza gris llena de flores que se encontraba atrás de Sakura.

–Si–respondió alargando la i como dudando si debía decirlo o no.

–No te preocupes, no soy ningún acosador o algo así –sonrió de lado– me llamo Itachi Uchiha.

–¿Seguro? Disculpa pero no me parece una total coincidencia que sean las once y media de la noche –miro su reloj–y casualmente nos volvamos a encontrar enfrente de mi casa, estando yo sola.–finalizo Sakura mirándolo irónicamente.

Se escucho una fuerte carcajada.

–No serias buena detective, vivo a un lado–añadió Itachi–me mude hace dos días, es extraño que no lo hayas notado.

Eso no se lo esperaba, Sakura estaba tan concentrada en terminar la tesis que entrego ese día, que no reparo en lo que pasaba al rededor de su casa ahora como resultado tenia a un vecino que no era de su total agrado.

–Disculpa, no suelo estar pegada a mi ventada a la espera de vecinos nuevos y _agradables _–paso uno de sus mechones rosas por detrás de la oreja.

Itachi volvió a reír.

–Eres graciosa emm

–Me llamo Sakura Haruno.

–Lindo nombre, realmente te queda –el azabache observo su cabello.

–Ha si por el cabello–comento con obviedad Sakura.

Nunca en su vida le había dado tan mala espina un hombre y eso que siempre tenia prejuicios sobre ellos, pero a Itachi simplemente no le daba el _buen visto_, con ese porte elegante y buena figura. De seguro era uno mas de tantos sin cerebro, aun que si pudiera decir algo que le gustara de el en ese momento definitivamente serian sus ojos. Itachi tenia los ojos de una galaxia, y no es por que fueran de un color peculiar, eran negros y tan profundos como un hoyo de gusano.

Después de intercambiar un par de palabras con Itachi de despedida y agradecimiento por la bufanda, Sakura se adentro a su cálido hogar, donde su gatita _Milk_ la esperaba.

Esa noche Sakura no durmió.

Tuvo pesadillas, y la constante sensación de acecho.

_El diablo vivía en la casa de a lado._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno queridos lectores, vengo con esta historia! Espero les agrade, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo listo. Solo necesito de su motivación, y para cada escritor son sus comentarios.

Déjenme una opinión respecto a esta historia que recién empieza, criticas constructivas como cosas que les gustaría leer, me gusta complacerlos y mimarlos a si que estoy muy abierta a sus ideas!

_Los quiero, y espero que hayan disfrutado un poco de mi imaginación._


End file.
